


A Circular Paradox

by virgo_writer



Series: The Downside of Foresight [1]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen, Psychic Abilities, Timey-Wimey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virgo_writer/pseuds/virgo_writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble.  River punishes Jayne for hid misdeeds, just in the wrong order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Circular Paradox

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Firefly or Doctor Who.

Time was a funny thing.

Not linear. At least not the way people thought. Just a big ball of wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey . . . stuff.

And so when she, in her omniscient knowledge of all that was and all that would be, chose to punish Jayne Cobb for his actions - an act tantamount to treason - it was that very punishment that brought about his betrayal.

She hadn’t calculated for that. Had not realized that she was the missing variable that would account for large man’s later action. Too easy to call him greedy and forget about the factors against.  

Her action had been the catalyst, taken her from something he reluctantly allowed to reside nearby to a threat to their welfare.  Jayne Cobb looked after his own, and if Mal wasn't going to do anything protect their tiny band of thieves, then it was up to Jayne to do what Mal wouldn't.  But it was his action - his betrayal - that brought about her retaliation, raining down punishment before he'd had the chance to step out of line.   

Her action - his reaction. His action - her reaction. All tied up in a messy ball of causation. At least in terms of linear time. As far as circular paradoxes went, it was probably one of the nicest she’d seen.

Especially when compared to those that were yet to circle back around.


End file.
